


Anniversary

by RoboticSpaceCase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Rockstar Bill, Smut, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase
Summary: To make up for missing their last anniversary, Bill plans a special night for his omega to celebrate three years of being mated.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been three years of me writing on here, so I wrote a thing for it. It's been an awesome three years and I hope to have many more because writing here for y'all has been really fun :) <3
> 
> I was originally going to get cheesy with this, but fuck it I'm exhausted so just know you guys rock and I hope you're doing well.
> 
> This is a smut-shot that I threw together with some random AUs for the fun, so I hope you enjoy!~

Lying to Dipper about going on tour was probably the most difficult lie Bill had ever thought up. He could’ve said he was waking up early for a meeting, or to grab breakfast with someone who might set him up with a gig.

But no, Bill Cipher cracked under the pressure of trying to plan their three year anniversary and told Dipper that he was about to go on tour with his band. The band that was currently holding not one but _two_ spots on the top charts, one that very much wasn’t going on tour right then.

It had been easy enough to convince his bandmates and manager to lie about it, but if Dipper decided to look online at all, he would quickly see the lack of people freaking out over the sold out tickets.

Luckily, though, he would only have to keep the lie up for about half a day. Dipper would likely sleep through most of it, as the omega was close to his heat anyway and tended to sleep and eat a lot before it.

Bill’s alarm went off at seven AM, giving him plenty of time to get up, make sure Dipper’s breakfast or lunch would be ready for when the brunet awoke, then head over to where he would meet up with the omega later to serenade him and hopefully remark him. That was something most couples did every five years, but their first time wasn’t exactly romantic. And Bill had kind of... _forgotten_ their two year anniversary, so he had to make this one extra special.

“Leavin’ me already?” his mate mumbled when Bill moved to get up. “Don’t do anything too crazy on your tour, and be safe, blah, blah…” He yawned, his voice growing quieter and quieter as he spoke.

More likely than not, Dipper probably thought that Bill had forgotten their anniversary again, and had planned a tour on top of it. If he was disappointed, it didn’t show. Not that Dipper was ever the type to express that he was upset, but it still made Bill wonder what was going through his mate’s head.

“I’ll be careful, promise. I won’t get too close to the pyrotechnics and I’ll stay away from the edge of the stage.” Bill leaned over the bed and gave Dipper a sleepy kiss, glad that the brunet was out cold again right after.

Quietly, Bill got dressed in a nice button-up and slacks, tucking in the shirt so that his vest would fit more comfortably. He used to keep it untucked when he first started wearing the style, but as the years went on, Bill cleaned up and gave himself a sharper look.

Meeting and dating Dipper helped with that too, since the brunet made comments about liking how handsome the dapper look made the alpha. If his omega liked it, then Bill would wear it.

Sneaking out of the room was easy, but making Dipper food was _not._ If there was one thing Bill could be labeled as other than “singer” it would be “disaster”. Sure, he was a successful alpha that had money, a fan base, and a pretty omega under his arm, but those were just about the _only_ things he did right in his life. Cooking? Cleaning? Knowing how to work computers or have any other talent than singing? None of those ever went well for him.

Which was another reason he wanted to make this day special for Dipper. His omega spent most of his time cleaning up after Bill and fixing his mistakes, despite how much Bill tried to do it himself.

“Does he even like sandwiches?” Bill mumbled to himself as he attempted to perfectly stack a BLT. He knew his mate liked bacon, but would that be enough for him to like the whole sandwich? What if he hated lettuce? For the life of him, Bill couldn’t remember if the brunet liked lettuce or not and it got on his very last nerve, causing him to angrily give up on the sandwich and turn to basic toast and scrambled eggs.

They _were_ supposed to be sunny side up, but cracking eggs open was yet another thing Bill failed miserably at.

With the basic meal made and wrapped for Dipper to heat up and eat whenever he got up, the alpha huffed and dug out a notepad and pen from one of the drawers in the kitchen. If his plan to have Dipper meet him at a hotel, he needed to make sure the brunet would end up there without Bill directly telling him that that was the plan.

 

_Grande Floor, room 45, earliest time 3pm. Could you pick up something_

_a passing friend left in there for me? He left the room under our name so you can_

_ask and they’ll let you up. Made you food in the fridge, thanks, babe._

_Love you <3 _

 

Bill left the note in a place he knew Dipper would see it then went off on his task to get the room ready. It would take him hours to get everything exactly as he wanted it, so he knew waking up early had been the best course of action.

His first stop was the grocery store, though he _hated_ going to places like that because more often than not he would get recognized by someone and was forced to play nice while they took pictures. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his fans - he totally did - but he had things to do and places to be.

Wearing a pair of large sunglasses helped sometimes, but he wouldn’t be shocked if he got stopped at least once while looking for his omega’s favorite snacks.

Those he did know, at least. How could he _not_ know the thing his mate was constantly carrying around? If they were relaxing at home, Dipper had the bag of trail mix practically glued to his hands and there was _always_ a bag of it in his car.

“Better grab two bags…” he mumbled to himself while looking at the row of treats in front of him. Dipper went through the smaller bags quickly, so if he was going to have that be the main thing for his mate to snack on, he’d need enough to last the night.

After the candy aisle, Bill made his way over to the drinks, knowing that Dipper would want plenty of his favorite soda. Then from there, he found chips, dip, a few other things he might need, and some jerky for himself, managing to weave through the aisles without a single person stopping him or even glancing his way.

At the checkout, however, his luck came to a halt when the cashier recognized him immediately and couldn’t help but having a bit of a mini stammering episode.

“I just- holy shit, I love your music. Your voice is so amazing, I can’t believe you came _here_ of all places, oh my _god._ ”

The young alpha rang up his items a little too slowly for his liking while she yammered on about how much she loved his stuff. It left a bit of a sour taste in Bill’s mouth, but he simply smiled and thanked her whenever she complimented him.

“Thanks, Doll,” he said, winking at her when she handed him the receipt. “Have a good one.” Before she could continue her jumbled words, Bill hurried out of the store with his junk food all bagged up in the cart.

If he weren’t in a hurry, he’d have stopped to take a picture with her, but his mate was his top priority that day and he didn’t want to mess this one up by being late.

At the hotel, Bill went through the front desk as quickly as possible, making sure they had readied the room like he asked them to. If Dipper let him, Bill was going to remark him and they would need extra towels and soaps to clean up any blood and hide the strong scent from other alphas.

If they caught a whiff of it, it would likely make them either aggressive or want to leave knowing that there was another alpha marking their territory nearby. Hotels liked to avoid either of those, if possible.

Carrying the snacks up to the room, Bill smiled to himself. He was making great time and would have everything perfectly set up for a romantic night with his omega.

When he set everything down on the bed, he felt his phone ring in his pocket and panic immediately filled his chest and head, making him dizzy.

What if it was Dipper saying he couldn’t pick up the thing from his friend? What if the brunet was going to try and come early? It was already noon, he only had three hours to get everything set up, and even less if his mate came early for some reason.

[Dipper<3]: _‘saw your message, going to pick up my nice jacket from the dry cleaners first then I’ll go get it. Love u, hope you’re having fun already and not missing me too much’_

Relief washed over Bill, extinguishing the anxious heat that had nearly made him topple over. He wanted his plan to go over smoothly _so badly,_ if something knocked it off track he wouldn’t know what to do. He was intelligent, sure, but doing anything romantic threw him for a loop and fixing his past mistakes while trying to deal with current ones was something he just couldn’t stomach right then.

[Bill]: _‘okay, thx. Love you too’_

If Bill had gone on about already missing Dipper in his message, the brunet would know that he wasn’t busy and would probably try to call. Another thing Bill wouldn’t be able to handle. He wasn’t currently traveling in any way, and Dipper would realize that the second the call connected.

He shook his head, trying not to think too much about those little things. His brain was just a mess with worry right then, Dipper wouldn’t call and would show up in time. Nothing would go wrong.

For the next few hours, he made sure of it. He placed everything perfectly, moving the furniture out of the way of the path to the bed and putting everything in an easy-to-reach place in the bathroom.

Everything was set up for easy use and clean up. Perfect for an easy and relaxed night to enjoy their anniversary.

Checking the time, Bill realized that he had _maybe_ given himself too much time to get things set up. He had about an hour before Dipper showed up and there was nothing left to do. If he laid down and tried to relax he would fall asleep, and the thought of leaving made him worry that he’d get held up somewhere and miss Dipper.

His stomach rumbled, reminding the alpha that he had yet to eat that day.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he groaned. “Something this important and I fucking forgot.” He looked over the room one last time and made sure he had the key card, swallowing his “you’re going to be late to your own plans” thoughts before leaving the room.

There was a restaurant down by the lobby, a nice one that he could easily grab a sandwich or something simple from before running back up to the room.

The menu only had things that reminded Bill of how lame his breakfast for Dipper was. Would the omega be hungry for more than snacks when he arrived? Should Bill get him food too?

“Sir?” The man at the counter in charge of making the take-out orders gave Bill an annoyed expression, something only a service industry beta like him could manage to give a strong alpha like Bill.

He had worked customer service before his music took off. He knew how dead inside this beta probably was, so he didn’t give him any guff about the attitude.

“Sorry, I just uh- Two grilled cheeses, thanks. Fries on the side, with dipping sauce, thanks.” He smiled, hoping it made up for the spacing out he had just done.

“Twenty-two fifty,” the beta deadpanned.

Bill handed over his card and tapped his foot while he waited for the food. There was about half an hour left before Dipper would be there. That was enough time for the food to cook and for him to snag a few bites, right?

By the time he got the food, Bill had to rush back up to the room. Ten minutes left.

He set up the styrofoam containers the food came in on the table so that they looked planned, the sauce cups nearly spilling _twice_ because his hands were getting shaky.

This _had_ to work and go smoothly. Dipper _had_ to love it. Bill worked so hard and had tripped over himself too many times for this to fall flat.

A timid knock on the door startled Bill, freezing him in place for a moment. Dipper had arrived and it was time for him to put on a romantic night. He could do this. He could make up for missing last year.

Dipper was looking down at his feet, probably a little scared of what Bill’s “friend” might be like. He _was_ just an omega, after all, other alphas were still a bit intimidating to him.

“Oh,” the brunet gasped when he finally looked up to see Bill standing in the doorway. “You’re...not on tour?”

“Nope,” Bill smiled, pulling his mate into the room so he could close the door.

“If you’re not on tour, then…” His eyes scanned the room for a moment while he took in the scent of the place, putting the visuals and smells together quickly. “Our anniversary,” he said softly. “I thought that you’d forgotten, or were going to do something for it when you came back.”

Bill pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his face into the crook of Dipper’s neck, peppering kisses over his slightly faded mark. “I suck and forgot last year, but this year I’m making it up to you. I know you don’t like doing anything too crazy or expensive, so a night at a hotel with your favorite snacks and some food is what I thought would be best.”

Dipper pushed Bill off of him, an adorable smile ruining his otherwise sour look. “You big cheeseball. I love it. You lied to me about going on tour, how could I not have seen this coming? I didn’t see a single ad for a new tour, I should’ve been suspicious.” He looked over at the table and spotted the food, pointing to it while licking his lips. “I take it that amazing smell is coming from those?”

Rolling his eyes, Bill nudged Dipper and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, dig in. I had a feeling you’d be hungry.”

Within seconds, Dipper had his mouth full of fries, dipping another one into the sauce while he spoke. “Not mah fault I’m sho hungry,” he grumbled. He finished chewing and swallowed before speaking again, watching as Bill joined him and also started to eat. “I’m only about a week from my heat, I need to build up the energy for it.”

Bill shrugged, taking a large bite of his sandwich. The cheese was perfectly melted and he couldn’t help but hum at the taste. It might not have been a full five-star restaurant, but man if that wasn’t one of the best grilled cheeses he’d ever had.

Both sat and ate in silence, their mutual hunger keeping the continued string of apologies in Bill’s throat at bay. Dipper seemed to be enjoying himself, but Bill still felt shitty for forgetting the year before.

“Hey, so…” Bill finally said after he had polished off his fries. He didn’t think he had been so hungry, but both his and Dipper’s containers were empty and they had both eaten their food pretty quickly. “I just want to say sorry again. About last year. I’m busy a lot and stuff, but that’s no excuse to forget such a special day.”

Dipper stood up and brushed his shirt free of any crumbs, taking his jacket and shoes off. Each action felt like he was doing it to give himself time to think of a reply, making Bill worry about what he was about to say.

“Bill, you forgetting isn’t a big deal,” he started slowly. “I know you love me and you show it in plenty of other ways. Sure, I was a little disappointed that we didn’t really do anything, but we went on a nice date not too long after.” He rubbed the back of his neck and plopped down onto his back on the bed, his large T-shirt - one that Bill recognized to actually be one of his - slid up and revealed part of his belly. “And this more than makes up for it. You’ve shown me time and again that you love me and that’s all that matters, in the end, is what I guess I’m trying to say here.”

The alpha lit up and stood, making his way to the bed. “I’m glad you forgive me,” he mumbled, too distracted by the strip of skin the shirt had revealed. He wasn’t far from his rut either, and the thought of remarking his mate had been on his mind for _weeks._

Dipper looked up at his alpha, the look in his eyes making it clear to Bill that the omega had been thinking the same thing. “I know most couples wait every fives years, but…”

“No need to ask, I’m way ahead of you.” Bill climbed over his mate and went straight to work, his legs easing between the omega’s while he licked a long wet strike over his exposed throat.

“Alpha,” Dipper whined. Already he squirmed under Bill, his hips wiggling from side to side to show his alpha exactly what he wanted.

Bill let out a stern growl, telling Dipper to hold still and let him work. The omega obeyed, whimpering slightly when Bill pressed his hips down to keep him in place. He wasn’t going to be very rough - they had just eaten and neither of them wanted cramps - but he knew Dipper enjoyed when Bill asserted his dominance, so he was sure to do so whenever he could.

Slowly, Bill sat up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, grinning down at the pouty face Dipper was giving him. “What? I have to take my shirt off,” he said in a teasing voice. Once he was through with his shirt he moved on to his pants, licking his lips when he started to slide them down.

“Bill,” Dipper whined. “No more teasing.” The pout became a more serious one, the one he would use around his heats. Leaving an omega to deal with the pain of their heat or preheat _was_ pretty rude, so Bill huffed and made faster work of his clothes.

He had to move off of the bed entirely for a moment to take his pants off, giving Dipper time to take his off as well and lay back down.

“You ready? This’ll hurt about as much as it did the first time,” Bill said as he crawled back onto the bed, claiming his spot on top of the omega once again.

“I’ll be fine,” Dipper purred. “Just do it already, I’m going to ruin these sheets if you keep making me wait.” He wiggled his hips again, stopping when Bill placed a hand over them.

“They can be washed.” He leaned forward, kissing his mate roughly while he made sure his own hips were lined up right. All of the teasing had made him just as excited and he was ready to delve into marking Dipper, delighted that fucking right before was part of the process.

Dipper stayed still when Bill pushed his hips forward, used to the feeling of his alpha entering him. He kept his head tilted back and his legs spread to show that he was fully submitting to the blond, heavily panting even though Bill hadn’t started to fuck him yet.

“Good omega,” Bill praised. “You always take my cock so well.” Unable to keep up his slow pace Bill began to thrust his hips, growling whenever Dipper moved too much. He liked to keep the brunet in place, but the omega was a wiggle worm when he was enjoying himself.

It became a bit of an issue when Bill wanted to get a little rougher with him, having to keep too much of his focus on keeping his hips in place.

“Up,” he growled, moving away from the whining mess beneath him.

“Wha-?” Dipper looked up at Bill, frowning because he knew exactly why Bill wanted to move. “I’m sorry, you know I just can’t help-”

“I know,” Bill said softly. “I’m not mad. I just want to find a new position where I can hold you better.” He helped Dipper onto his knees, making him face the headboard so that Bill was behind him. “Lean forward a bit.”

Dipper did as told, using his arms to hold himself up on the headboard while Bill pushed back into him.

Having such an obedient omega made the more animalistic part of Bill rumble with pride. Dipper would do anything Bill told him to, and just the thought of that gave the alpha the rush of power he loved.

Once he had a decent pace going, Bill pulled Dipper closer to him and held him by the shoulders and hips, his mouth on the omega’s neck. He was sure to leave plenty of hickeys as if his actual mark wouldn’t be enough to tell the world that Dipper was _his_ and no one else’s.

“Alpha,” Dipper called out again, his breathy voice barely making any sound. Bill could feel him shiver whenever he nibbled on the spot he was about to remark, knowing that the omega was already close to making a mess on their pillows.

Bill growled against Dipper’s neck, the omega tilting it as far as he could so that Bill had plenty of room to work with. His mate’s excitement fed pleasantly into his, the coiled heat that had settled deep in his belly working its way through the rest of his body as he felt himself start to tense up.

Being on just their knees made it slightly difficult for Bill to push in his knot, but he managed it thanks to the hard grip on the omega’s hips. He didn’t hesitate to bite into the old mark despite knowing it would hurt his mate, his body on autopilot now that it had come to the actions that were ingrained into his second sex.

Dipper cried out, his body shaking from having so many sensations hit him at once. Omega’s were built for this exact thing though, so it didn’t take him long to regain his composure once Bill unburied his teeth from his neck.

“I love you,” he panted, trying to reach back to play with Bill’s hair. “Thank you, this...this is a good anniversary surprise.”

Busy licking the mark free of blood, Bill only grunted in response, trying to clean it up a bit before he would make Dipper lay with him so that they could wait until his knot could come out.

“You take such good care of me, and I couldn’t ask for a better alpha.” Dipper continued to praise him until the blond was done cleaning the mark, a purr rumbling in his chest and a warm smile on his face.

“I do what I can,” Bill chuckled. “Lemme move the messy pillow then we can lay down.” He reached forward, Dipper moving with him so that the alpha could grab the pillow that Dipper had made a mess of. Luckily most, if not all, of the mess had landed on it, so when he tossed it on the floor they still had another pillow to use.

“We have about half an hour like this, right?” Dipper yawned.

“Yup.” Bill yawned as well, not shocked that he was starting to feel the wave of exhaustion that comes with waking up so early and running around all day.

It had been worth it, though. Dipper was purring in his arms, a fresh mark on his neck, and he had eased Bill’s worries about being upset for missing last year’s anniversary. He’d do it all again every day if he could.

“Nap? Where’s the blanket?” Dipper lazily reached out for one, but couldn’t grab it because Bill had moved it off to the side for the occasion.

The alpha chuckled at his weak attempt, grabbing it easily from the side of the bed. “A nap sounds amazing. And when we wake up, I have your favorite snacks and this place has some hella nice cable.”

Dipper snuggled into the blanket and turned his head to kiss Bill, cringing when the fresh mark rubbed against the pillow. “You’re the best. Thank you, Bill.”

“Anything for you,” he said in a silly voice. “Now get some sleep. We have like, seventy more years of this and I need a nap before all of that.”

“You plan to die in seventy years?” Dipper laughed. “I was thinking more like fifty. That’d make us in our late seventies, right?”

Bill shrugged. “Either way, I’m tired. We can talk about dying later. _Sleep,_ ” he hushed. He kissed Dipper’s cheek, his own purr growing louder when he closed his eyes.

“Okay, fine,” Dipper said quietly. “I’ll nap. Wake me up for snacks when you wake up, okay?”

“Can do.” He kissed Dipper’s shoulder, careful of the fresh mark.

The thought of spending the rest of his life with his mate almost made him too excited to sleep, but the weight of the long day ended up pulling Bill’s eyelids closed anyway.

In that moment he couldn’t possibly be more content. He had his fame, his money, his looks, and anything else most people spent their lives trying to get, but the only important thing right then was Dipper. The omega he had happened to meet one day at a library of all places had become the greatest part of his life, and he was happy that he had washed away any worry about being in trouble for missing their anniversary the year before.

They had so much more to do with each other, and he was already looking forward to planning next year’s anniversary, and the many that would come after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my new, awesome beta Skylox for making sure this wasn't total trash <3
> 
> And thank YOU guys again for sticking around for all of this. From when I used to update DAILY to even now when I update maybe once a month ;w;
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Comments and kudos much appreciated <3


End file.
